


Medicine

by SapphicNight7



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Sickfic, disaster bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicNight7/pseuds/SapphicNight7
Summary: Short One-ShotAdora has come down sick and Glimmer is determined to help.
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Medicine

Glimmer walked down the hall bored out of her mind. While the repairs continued for the castle and their forces recovered, she was to 'stay in the castle'. Her mother seemed to think that the rainbow supercharge didn't heal her enough for active duty. 

As soon as she finds Adora she is gonna use her to convince Bow that they are needed out there and escape before her mom can do anything to lock them down. Although, that was proving to be a sticking point.

Glimmer had searched up and down the castle. Adora wasn't in her room, the dining room, kitchen, or war room. She was beginning to get worried about Adora's absence when she heard a cough. 

Looking around the sparsely decorated hall, she noticed movement behind one of the flags. 

Her face twisted in bewilderment as she stared it down. "Adora, are you hiding behind that thing?" a weird sound followed and the flag shifted. Feet protruding from the bottom shifted around until one was pulled up out of sight. 

"Uh no," a deep voice cracked halfway through. "I'm just, uh a janitor cleaning up behind this curtain."

"Oh okay sorry" She immediately teleported back to her room, almost feeling bad for bothering him. She stared out the balcony for a moment, thinking with a blank expression. A loud clap resounded as she slapped her face and popped back to the hallway again. Her face flushed with embarrassment, "Adora, I know it's you! That's a flag, not a curtain. What are you doing back there?" 

"Nothing just cleaning as I said haha."

With a growl, Glimmer stepped forward and pulled the flag away. Looking at her, Glimmer noticed immediately that something was wrong. Adora's face was ashen white with large dark bags under her eyes. They looked red and puffy. Her nose was red too and was dripping with snot. Glimmer blinked once then twice before the question spilled out. "What's wrong with your face?!" 

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all, maybe allergies?" Adora's voice sounded significantly more nasally without the flag interfering. She looked sheepish under Glimmer's intense stare. 

"Wait, are you sick? Is this what it looks like when people are sick?" Glimmer tried to wrap her mind around it. Bow had been sick but it was only ever a cough. He said he'd been way sicker before though. She remembered her mom once mentioned a time where she was afraid for her father when he was sick. She had said he could've died from it without proper treatment. Panic overtook her face as her mind ran through everything. Adora couldn't be that sick, she needs Adora. 

Adora looked nearly out of it. And stared at the opposite wall for a moment before speaking again. "Okay, yes I'm sick but I promise it's not bad it'll just be a day at most. Please don't tell Queen Angela."

She grabbed Glimmer's hand and gave her the biggest puppy eyes her face could manage. 

Glimmer registered in her head that Adora probably didn't look that objectively cute under the circumstances. But she was anything but objective in this, "Fine but what are doing behind this old thing?" 

"Uh well, it's just what you do when you are sick. You aren't supposed to let anyone know and you hide away until you get better." She looked almost bashful as she spoke slowly, looking at the floor. 

"Is that really what you do? I've never seen anyone be sick before. Is there anything I can do to help? Can I get you soup and a blanket?" She remembered hearing Bow mention those being good for dealing with illness. 

Adora stared through her for a moment as the information slowly processed, "Yeah, no one's supposed to know. And I can't hide, eat and have a blanket all at the same time here. I'm supposed to be alone."

"I can work with that! You'll get found super fast here anyway, so we can find you a new hiding spot. And once I get you set up I'll leave you alone. Oh and I promise not to tell anyone!" Glimmer shook with excitement her mind racing through ideas. Without warning, she glomped onto Adora and teleported away. 

"Okay, this is the perfect spot! No one will find you here! " She said, trying to yell over the wind. Adora clung to her with wide eyes staring down the abyss. 

The pair stood on a small domed platform overlooking the same cliff that sat outside Glimmer's bedroom. She felt Adora's clutch intensify as her feet slid down the smooth surface. Losing her footing, she was pulled into a tumble over the edge. A quick teleport landed them heavily on the floor under her bed. 

"OK, maybe that wasn't the best idea. I have plenty more though." 

She stood up and straightened her clothes out. 

"You stay here and I'll be right back!" she poofed away before Adora could try to argue. And she knew Adora would if given a chance. 

Glimmer teleported around the castle thinking. 'Where would be best? Ugh, why is this so hard? It's like they designed this place to not have good hiding spots.' She popped into the kitchen behind the chef to grab a fruit off the counter before teleporting away. She was on a mission, no time for distractions.

"There! It's perfect!" She gave a little jump as she popped back into her room.

"Adora! I found the perfect spot you are gonna love it!" 

"Uh, Adora isn't in here, Glimmer." She spun around to see Bow sitting on a chair in the corner. "Were you two doing something? Oh did you finally make your move?" He wagged his eyebrow at her with sparkling eyes. 

She felt her face flush at the insinuation.   
"I-no I- Bow!" She grabbed him and teleported out to the stables. Dropping him in some hay, she gave him her angry face but he just laughed as he sat in the hay. Stomping away she teleported back to her room. 'Okay, just calm down Bow doesn't know what he's talking about.' 

Glimmer looked around the room for any signs of Adora. She probably went into hiding again but where would she have... 

Turning to the window, Glimmer spotted bone-white fingers clutching to the edge. She rushed over to see Adora hanging on with a strained look. Grabbing her hand, she teleported them onto her bed. Adora laid out panting staring at the ceiling. 

“Adora! Why would you jump out the window?” 

“Had to,” She took a heaving breath, “hide.” 

“You would risk your life hanging from a window over a hundred feet over spiky rocks than let Bow find out you’re sick?”

Adora turned to her with a serious frown etched across her face. “Yes”

Glimmer laid down next to her and stared at the ceiling. “Jeez, that’s really intense.” 

They stayed there in silence for a time. Glimmer idly listened to Adora’s soft breaths as they slowed down. She could feel Adora shift here and there, ever unable to fully relax, and noted how close they were laying. It felt like less than an inch separated their arms and she could feel Adora’s head touching the top of her own. Glimmer’s breath hitched when she felt Adora’s arm shifted and wove itself in with her’s. Turning her head slowly, she realized Adora had fallen asleep. The girl’s eyes were closed and her breath was at a slow even pace. Gulping, Glimmer turned her head back and looked up to the ceiling again before closing her eyes.  
The grip on her arm tightened and she heard a sigh escape Adora. Glimmer felt heat rush to her cheeks as her heart raced. Thinking for a moment, she let out a sigh and steadied her breathing. This was a wonderful opportunity and she was gonna take it. 

Glimmer turned over and curled into Adora. The girl shifted into her as well but showed no sign of waking. With a smile, Glimmer closed her eyes and let sleep take her.


End file.
